


君の名は。/ Your Name ~IwaOi ver.~

by miyura



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Please dont kill me, hajime iwaizumi - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kimi no na wa fanfiction, oikawa tooru - Freeform, shittykawa, still deciding if gonna end thing angsty, tooru oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyura/pseuds/miyura
Summary: After witnessing a mermerising comet, Tōru Oikawa found himself in an unknown place somewhere in Tokyo. How will he able to live his life like he wanted to when he's stuck in the body of a boy in his age named 'Hajime Iwaizumi'?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calm down, It's MY version of IwaOi fanfic following the plot line of Kimi no Na wa. You can do your own if you didn't like this version.

The soft rustling sound of trees and the cold evening breeze had reached Oikawa’s senses. There wasn’t anything particularly good about it except for the fact that he was alone, solemnly watching the starry sky comfortably in the veranda of his room, something he loves doing the most. He reached for the hot glass of chocolate in the wooden mini table beside him and savoured it. Oikawa loved the structure and beauty of astronomy. His love towards the exquisite beauty of stars and its surrounding had affected his perspectives, to the point where he wanted to take astrology in college, even if it means for him to go to Tokyo. And because of his love for space and its heavenly bodies, the opportunity of seeing an actual comet that will pass through his eyes is something that he would never waste. He stood up and inhaled the calm and peaceful vibe of 11:00 PM with an excited smile in his face.

 

After five minutes of waiting, a sky blue light was starting to get visible in the night sky. Oikawa smiled genuinely as he saw the comet he waited long for appear in the sky where he honestly thinks he belongs. In a blink of an eye, the sky was enlightened by the sole comet passing, leaving traces of its blue-ish dust accompanied by the iridescent colors and the stars twinkling brightly. It was far the most beautiful scenery on earth for Oikawa. He was so mesmerized by its beauty, inhaled sharply then shouted, **_“PLEASE SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF THIS BORING LIFE!!!!!!!!”_** His voice echoed through his neighbourhood forest and its after-sounds was like music to his ears. He had always adored the beautiful thing in front of him, then he heard a high pitched bell sound, he shrugged it off; and so does he know, that's the last thing he'll be experiencing before entering a new chapter of his life.

***

It was something that he expected. Winning over an unrecognised team is nothing but just like playing a street volleyball. And as the so-called ‘Ace’ was beamed by his pride, Hajime Iwaizumi lined up and bowed in acceptance for their sweet victory. He walked forward to personally meet the other team’s captain and congratulate them for doing their best. He then noticed how the other captain looks at him; excited and teary eyed. He brushed it off and proceeded on congratulating him.

“You’ve done a great job!” Iwaizumi said while offering his hand for a shake hands.

The smiling chocolate-haired man nodded and accepted Iwaizumi’s hands. “Thank you!” He replied “…I’ve finally met you, Iwa-chan!” the other continued that puzzled Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan?” He asked in confusion. Why would a stranger like him would call me ‘Iwa-chan’?!

Iwaizumi then saw how the other man looked disappointed and an undeniable tears was starting to form in his eyelids. “Y-you don’t remember me?” He asked.

“I’m sorry but no.” Iwaizumi apologised. He didn’t want to disappoint him though, he really didn’t remember meeting him anywhere.

“I-I see…” The other man lowered his head. “I’m sorry for creeping you out.” His voice cracked, sign that he’s already crying.

The mixed sounds of cheering, chatting and loud music inside the arena filled Iwaizumi anxiety and desire to hug the other man. “…Your name.” He just asked. “What’s your name?”

The other man raised his head up, seemingly shocked by Iwaizumi’s words. “It’s….!” The loud noise inside the arena grew louder, defeating the other man’s voice. Iwaizumi was about to ask his name again but then he was dragged by his joyful team mates and their laughter adds more to the deafening and irritating noise. His eyes was still fixed by the other man who seems to be shouting his name. And at last, after feeling an extreme desire to know his name, his voice suddenly overlaps everything, leaving it to be the only audible sound in the arena, revealing his name.

**_“…Tōru! Tōru Oikawa!”_ **


	2. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crying over his dream, Iwaizumi Hajime witnessed an enthralling comet and made a wish. A wish that he didn't know, could change his whole life.

“Tooru! Oikawa Tooru!” The man with a chocolate hair shouted. Nevertheless, it seems like knowing his name fulfilled something inside him. He didn’t want to forget his face, his voice, and most importantly, his name. While dragging by his joyful team mates, Hajime started to chant Tooru’s name. 

“Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa. I won’t forget. I will never forget. Tooru Oikawa is your name. I know it. Tooru. Oikawa. I will never ever forget. Your name is--” In a flash, silent tears was starting to flow. Cry that eventually became a sob. He can’t remember. What is it again? He perfectly knew seconds ago. Why? Why did he forget? Hajime hyperventilates, for he can’t remember the other man’s name though he didn’t understand why it affected it so much. 

**_“Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?!”_ **

It was then a pair of dark and wet orbs opened. While staring blankly at his white ceiling, Iwaizumi didn’t know why he’s still crying. It’s unusual for him to cry for such shallow reasons but he can’t help it. As much as he wanted to stop crying, he can’t. It seems like he was too upset for forgetting the man in his dream’s name and he doesn’t have any single idea why.

By the time he had calmed down, Iwaizumi fished his phone from his study table beside his bed and checked the time. “22:50” it says. “Dinner. I haven’t got any dinner yet.” He murmured as he went to his bathroom to wash his swelling eyes and once again, the thought of the man in his dream came into his mind. He wasn’t sure if he had met him already, maybe he’s one of his fans and had a brief conversation with him in one of their matches and his subconscious mind placed the idea of him in his dream. Though he didn’t know why he was too upset for forgetting his name, he shrugged it off.

“Oh, Hajime. You sure got a good afternoon nap.” His father with a beer on his hand while watching television greeted Iwaizumi as he went downstairs to get some dinner. 

“Yeah. Sorry for oversleeping.” Iwaizumi said as he went to the fridge to check what his father had brought home for dinner. After finding the right food to eat, He settled down into the table. “Thanks for the meal.” He said then started to eat.

“The comet AXD3 was now visible in the sky! Please come outside and witness its beauty, everybody!” the TV announcer excitedly reported as a comet leaving a blue-ish tail accompanied by an iridescent colours was flashed into the screen that caught Iwazumi’s attention. The beauty shown in the TV screen captivated him so after dropping his chopsticks, he immediately run upstairs and went to their terrace. He heard his father called him out but he didn’t care. He wanted to see the comet. 

Aside from the cold gust of the night wind, Iwaizumi was welcomed by an enthralling sight of the comet. Its blue-ish tail spreads through the dark sky and the bright twinkling of the stars decorated them. Its iridescent colours lined up perfectly that gives the whole night sky a fascinating look that Iwaizumi fell in love in an instance. 

Iwaizumi walked towards the railing and lean his hands on it, still not averting his eyes away from the enchanting sight. Even though he didn’t believe that ‘wish upon the star’ stuffs, there’s nothing wrong in trying right? So he constantly search for something to wish for. Something that he really wanted for a long time. Something that his heart was longing for. Something that could bring him joy, happiness and contentment. He then remembered about his dream – about the guy. “Yes that’s right. There’s no wrong in trying after all.” He thought and as he stood straight, He sharply inhaled the sweet air and let his wish out of his lungs. **“YOU! YES YOU WHO MADE ME CRY LIKE A BITCH EARLIER, WHAT’S YOU’RE NAME? I WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME! PLEASE FOR ONCE, LET ME MEET YOU AND KNOW YOUR NAME!!”** He satisfactorily shouted.

He then felt a sudden chills running up in his spine to his nape. It was a creepy sensation so he decided to just take a picture of the sight and go back eating. But as he was about to close the door, he heard a high pitched bell sound. He brushed it off then proceeded to continue his dinner. It was a normal night for Iwaizumi. Little he knows that a new chapter of his life was about to get started.

*****

The loud sound of the alarm woke Oikawa’s senses. Irritated by the loud noise, he constantly search for its source. He inhaled sharply when he couldn’t find it and an unfamiliar scent of lilac reached his nose. He didn’t remember using a lilac scent for his room. His thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the noisy alarm come to halt. Peaceful again, finally. As lazy he really was, Oikawa snuggled his head under two soft pillows and try to fall into slumber again. But as soon as he realised he needed to use the bathroom, he stood up and went to his destination. 

_“There’s something wrong”_ He thought as he found the bathroom in a span of thirty seconds walk that usually took up a minute. He shrugged it off and went to use it. After attending his personal necessities, he thought that a little water on his face could freshen him up a bit because he was already awake and going back on sleeping was impossible so he opened the faucet and as the cold water touches his skin, he knew something was not right. He tried to shrug it off but after wiping his face with a clean towel and facing the mirror, It had finally sink into him that something was really wrong. 

His mouth fell open and his eyes widen as he fully realises everything. There in the mirror, a young man in his age with a spiky jet black hair, sharp eyes that could kill anybody by just staring at them, tan skinned and buff muscles flashed before his eyes.

**_“W-WHO ARE YOU??? RATHER, WHO ARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!”_** He shrieked in disbelief. 

Indeed, Oikawa’s new chapter in life had just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Please bare with my slow updates and shitty grammar! Thanks for reading and supporting this! It's also in wattpad so you can go and check it. I'm updating them at the same time though. Please continue to support this! Thanks for reading! -miyura, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a shit, oh well haha. Give me two days to write the next part. :)
> 
> Haikyuu!!! characters belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> Kimi no Na wa/Your name plot line belongs to Makoto Shinkai.  
> Aside from the revision of scenes, plots and somehow, the character's attitude, nothing in this context belongs to me. I just wrote this for fun and nothing else.


End file.
